Entrained flow gasifiers are the systems which pulverized coal is sprayed and gasified at high temperatures. During the gasification process, the coal ash is melted and taken out from the bottom of the system and produced tar and contaminants are cracked due to the high temperature. The gasification efficiency is quite high (>% 90) due to the small fuel size (˜100 micron)
Coal feeding systems have major importance at the entrained flow gasifiers. One of the coal feeding methods in pressurized entrained flow gasifiers is mixing the coal with some amount of water (slurry) and feeding it to the reactor with a high pressure shiny pump, while another one is feeding the coal as fluidized state with a carrier gas at the pressurized bunkers. In atmospheric gasifiers coal is generally transferred to the reactor with a pneumatic transfer method. As well as mixed feeding of coal and oxygen, separate feeding is also used in the existing technique.
Current known situation of the technique states a pulverized coal burner in a US patent document numbered as U.S. Pat. No. 8,196,531.
The US patent document numbered as U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,034 is about a method which is used for spraying pulverized coal and gas oxidant in the burner and the device developed for this purpose.
A US patent numbered as U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,901 states a device and method used in transferring of solid particles, especially pulverized coal, with a controlled flow.
A US patent numbered as U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,458 states a device used in spraying the pulverized coal.
A Canadian patent document numbered as CA2695025 states a gasification reactor and pulverized coal feeding method for this reactor. At this document it is stated that pulverized coal is fed to the reactor with nitrogen as a carrier gas. There are two separate nitrogen flow sources. The coal mass flow rate can be adjusted with the nitrogen flow rate. The gasification oxidant is also provided from pulverized coal feeder and the reactor temperature can be controlled by adjusting the oxidant and pulverized coal carrying nitrogen flow.